The Goat Sucker
by charmedsupernaturalfan
Summary: Sam and Dean go to Texas where many mass animal killings and even unusual the murder a little girl have been reported. Once there they receive some unexpected help. The story is better then the summary
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Goat Sucker

Author: Charmedsupernaturalfan

Co Author: Housefan

Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural, but we can still dream.

House fan: personally I think Dean is cuter.

Charmedsupernaturalfan

Summary: Sam and Dean go to Texas where many mass animal killings and even unusual; the murder a little girl have been reported. Once there they receive some unexpected help.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam and Dean sat in the diner waiting for there breakfast. Sam was reading the newspaper scanning it for anything unusual Dean on the other hand was picking his nose (much to Sam's disgust).

"You know that's a really bad habit to have right?"

Sam said in a disgusted voice not looking up from his newspaper. Dean hastily put his finger down and glared at Sam.

"Bite me."

"No thanks I've got better things to bite like my breakfast if it ever gets here."

Sam went back to his newspaper and continued to read it waiting for something to catch his eye. As he turned the page a story finally caught his attention.

"Hey, Dean check this out. Mass; cattle, horse, and goat mutilations. And a little girl was found in a gruesome state she was barely alive when they found her but when they got her to the hospital she was pronounced dead, police officers say it was wolves but experts say this was not the work of any normal wolf."

It must have been stupid teenagers who took it to far." Dean said not really paying attention to what Sam was saying as two girls had just walked past the window.

"Dean! It happened last night, it all happened in the same night and you're telling me that it was teenagers?"

"Where?" Dean looked at Sam finally interested in the story.

"Austin Texas."

"Well were only four hours away I guess…"

But Dean was cut off by the waitress who was bringing their food. She set down the plates and poured them their coffee refills.

"So where you young gentlemen heading?" The waitress asked although she didn't seem all that interested.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances and made a silent agreement.

"Austin Texas."

**T.B.C…..**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authors Note (charmedsupernaturalfan): Hope you like the story so far it's been a pleasure to write. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Goat Sucker

Chapter 2

Author: Charmedsupernaturalfan

Co Author: Housefan

Summary: Sam and Dean go to Texas where many mass animal killings and even unusual; the murder a little girl have been reported. Once there they receive some unexpected help.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam and Dean ate in silence both thinking about what was in store for them in Texas. Both of them had an idea of what it was that was killing off those animals it was no wolf that's for sure. They knew it had to be something that had gotten tired of killing and eating animals and now it had acquired a taste human flesh.

Five minutes later the two girls that Dean had been watching from the window walked in. Dean watched them from the corner of his eye until Sam kicked him hard in the knee.

"Hey! What was that for?" Dean said as he rubbed his knee.

"Be happy I didn't miss, now eat your food we got to go." Sam turned his attention back to his breakfast and Dean grudgingly began to eat his.

Suddenly someone's cell phone rang. Dean instinctively reached for his, but it wasn't his. It belonged to one of the girls at the next table

"Hello?" The shorter one answered. "Yes this is Lisa Arrowlette." She paused suddenly her expression changed. "What! No I just spoke with her last night she can't be dead!" Lisa's face went stone still fear and worry could be found in every line of her face. "It wasn't a wolf! There are no wolves anywhere near the area!" Lisa said this a little to defensively and decided it would be best to give the phone to her sister

Sam and Dean were listening to the conversation the little girl who had been killed was Veronica Arrowlette. She had to be related to them so they listened to what Lisa was saying hoping to get some leads. Dean got the feeling that Lisa was hiding something but he kept it to himself.

"You know what talk to my sister." Lisa handed the cell to her sister and buried her face into her hands. A few minutes later Jessica put the phone down her face was tear stained, and she looked as if she were about to vomit.

"I-I can't believe this." Jessica said as she sobbed into her hands, this was one of those moments when Lisa wished she didn't have to be strong so she could cry with her sister but she fought back the tears just like her parents always said to. Jessica looked up at her terror filled her eyes now "Do you think it was sha…."

"No!" Lisa cut her off "He would never do such a thing."

Sam and Dean got up from where they were sitting and made there way to where the sisters were sitting.

"Lisa and Jessica Arrowlette?" Sam asked just as the sisters stood up to leave.

"Who wants to know?" Lisa asked bitterly

"Uh my name is Dean and this is my brother Sam and we are with the Fish and Wildlife service." Dean answered

"And what does the Fish And Wildlife service want with us?" Lisa asked keeping eye contact with Dean and Sam, She looked fierce as she glared at them but Dean wasn't going to back down.

"We are here about your sisters accident." Dean said glaring back at her and looking just as fierce.

"Answer one question for me first. Why aren't you two in uniform…OW!"

Jessica elbowed Lisa hard in the ribs

"I'm done here talk to my sister. Jessica you have five minutes." Then Lisa stormed out of the restaurant.

"Sorry about my sister she's a little hot tempered." Jessica apologized.

"It's alright." Dean said

"Well I can't really answer your questions here but if you're going down to Austin you can follow us there." Jessica invited them uncertainly knowing her sister wouldn't be to thrilled about having Fish and Wildlife officials around.

"I think we'll do that but what about your sister?" Sam asked slowly he had a feeling Lisa wouldn't be too happy.

"She may be older but she isn't the boss of me!" Jessica answered confidently

"That's good enough for me."

"I thought you wanted to wait till after breakfast." Dean said mockingly but Sam stomped on his foot

"I changed my mind." Sam replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Co Authors Note (Housefan): Please review; we really want to know how we are doing thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Goat Sucker

Chapter 3

Author: Charmedsupernaturalfan

Co Author: Housefan

Co-A/N: Charmedsupernaturalfan (The author) is really pissed off at me for taking so long to type this. But I have it now anyway

Summary: Sam and Dean go to Texas where many mass animal killings and even unusual; the murder a little girl have been reported. Once there they receive some unexpected help.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

While Sam and Dean were following Lisa and Jessica, to there house. Lisa was very angry about having Sam and Dean follow them. "Why did you let then follow us?" Lisa said grumpily

"Because they can help us with what might have killed our sister." Jessica said looking back at to where Sam and Dean were driving.

"I don't think they're from the fish and wildlife service." Lisa glared at the road ahead she was purposely driving like a jackass to annoy Sam and Dean.

"Don't be mean! And ever hear, of a speed limit? And pick a damn lane already!" Jessica said as she tightened her seatbelt strap.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

4 hours later they finally pulled up into the driveway of the Arrowlett sister's house. Everyone got out of his or her cars Lisa slammed the driver's side door and without looking back at anyone made a dash for the door.

"Is she ok?" Dean asked

"I really don't know but I do know how she feels right now." Jessica said

Dean looked towards the door Lisa had left open when she ran inside. His eyes rested upon the entranceway for a moment. Then he felt Sam tap him on the shoulder it was only when he turned around did he notice that the cops had arrived.

"I'd better go talk to them." Jessica said

"Ok, we'll wait here for you" Sam replied with a sympathetic tone.

Dean and Sam waited for Jessica to finish talking to the cops, and the reporters who had flocked over like moths to fire. When finally the last Cop and reporter departed did Jessica make her way back to them tear stained and looking like she was going to be sick. Sam offered her a handkerchief so she could wipe her eyes.

"Thanks." Jessica said as she tried to focus on something on the ground to relieve her of her nausea.

"No problem." Sam answered her with the same sympathetic tone.

Jessica seemed to be thinking then she looked up at Sam. "Are you guys going to stay at a hotel?"

"Yah." Sam answered

"Well why don't you stay here with us we have two extra bedrooms and my sister cooks like a dream."

Sam thought this over for a moment then looked over at Dean who was also thinking hard.

It was Dean who finally spoke "I don't know, what about your sister?"

Jessica laughed "My sister may be older but it will be a cold day in hell when she bosses me around. And besides if you guys stay here you'll save your money and actually get some decent food."

"Sounds like a real deal to me, just let me grab some stuff." Dean said as he turned to walk to his car. When he was sure no one was looking he filled a sack full of the "necessary stuff" The stuff they would need for the nights hunt. What ever it was that attacked that little girl would probably still be around. For all he knew it was probably watching his every move. A chill ran down his spine just thinking about it.

Dean walked into the house with the stuff; Lisa who was angry with her sister for inviting Sam and Dean to stay (but didn't object to it because she owed her sister a huge favor) stared at the bag curiously.

"What's in the bag?"

"Nothing" Dean said innocently

"Oh yah? That's a pretty big bag for nothing…OW!"

Jessica walked past Lisa and stomped on her foot to shut her up.

"What the hell was that for? And why do you keep beating me up." Lisa shouted angrily.

"I was just keeping you in line, everyone has their own secrets. Sam and Dean have theirs and we have ours. Especially you Lisa."

Lisa flipped Jessica off then went off to her room pounding up the stairs as he went.

"I'm sorry about her." Jessica apologized.

"She's having rough day that's all." Dean said understandably

"I can still get her to cook dinner I just have to wait till she cools off."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By evening Jessica was able to persuade Lisa to cook something and they all enjoyed a meal of Fettuccini Alfredo, chicken, and garlic bread.

"Well I think Sam and I are going to turn in for the night." Dean said as he looked over at Sam to see if he understood Sam nodded.

"Yah I think I'll go to bed too" Jessica said pretending to yawn.

"Well I think I'm going to stay up and watch re-runs of my favorite medical show. Ouch!" Jessica elbowed Lisa in the ribs. " Jessica I swear…" but then Lisa caught her look "Oh alright Goodnight everybody." And without looking back at anyone she dragged herself off to bed not really planning to go to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An hour later Sam and Dean snuck out of the house and went towards the woods where Veronica's body was found. As they approached the spot they heard a noise Dean quickly raised his gun, but out from the bushes popped Lisa and Jessica. Lisa's gun was raised directly at Dean. But as soon as she realized who it was she lowered her gun instantly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lisa said trying to glare at them but the truth was she was curious.

"We should ask you the same thing." Dean replied

"I asked first." Lisa said slightly frustrated

Dean looked over at Sam who just shrugged and nodded

"Alright no more lying, we know your sister wasn't killed by a wolf or anything 'normal' and we're after the thing that did it." Dean explained hoping they would understand, but he didn't need to hope.

"Were out here for the same reason except we…or I should really be saying Lisa has a theory to what it is. Care to share Lisa?"

Lisa nodded "Ever hear of a creature called the **chupacabra**or goatsucker which is its English translation?"

"Yes, but don't they eat animals not humans?" Sam said doubtfully

"True." Lisa said slowly as if thinking her next answer through "But what if it got tired of animal blood or accidentally mistook Veronica for some sort of an animal…" Lisa had to pause to swallow her tears Dean seemed to notice this and gave her a sympathetic look "…and then it got its first taste of human blood and liked it?"

"That would make sense…" Sam stopped talking they heard another sound; this time the sounds owner made an appearance it was no human. It was bigger than a wolf slightly smaller than a bear. Silence fell over the group as it stood there and stared at them with its beety red eyes."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**T.B.C…**

Co-Authors note: Well I'm going to leave it here yes I'm mean but not to worry we have the whole story written out so the chapters should come faster. Please review we love feedback

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authors Note (Housefan): Please review; we really want to know how we are doing thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Goat Sucker

Chapter 4

Author: Charmedsupernaturalfan

Co Author: Housefan

Summary: Sam and Dean go to Texas where many mass animal killings and even unusual; the murder a little girl have been reported. Once there they receive some unexpected help.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam, Dean, Lisa, and Jessica stood stalk still watching the thing. It's teeth bared revealing bloody fangs it's muzzle was covered in blood which meant that it had just made a kill. It made a low growling noise that came from deep inside it's fat throat. It stared at them as if daring them to move even a muscle.

Then just as suddenly as it appeared it moved off at a brisk trot. Lisa made a move to go after it, but she felt someone grab her arm and hold her back, she turned around, to come face to face with Dean. Dean did all he could to keep from smiling at Lisa's look of surprise.

"What are you doing? Now is our chance!" Lisa began but Dean put his hand up to silence her.

Dean looked at her seriously "We have to be stealthy, were in the middle of the woods with something we don't know much about, we don't even know how many there are. But if you want to get yourself killed then by all means go."

Lisa tried to pull away from Dean's hold. "OK then let go of me so I can go!"

Dean grinned at her "I would but the thing is I don't want you to get killed.

Dean's right, lets get out of here." Jessica said enjoying the scene

They began to walk down the path toward home Dean still had a hold on Lisa's arm.

"You can let go now?" Lisa said grinning slyly.

"Sorry." Dean said looking slightly awkward

Jessica winked at Lisa, but because she was busy watching Lisa and Dean she hadn't noticed the tree branch and tripped and fell flat on her butt. Sam rushed over to help. "You alright?"

"Yeah my prides a little hurt...Stop laughing LISA!" Jessica said as she glared at Lisa who was laughing so hard she was rolling on the ground.

Sam offered Jessica his hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks" Jessica said blushing furiously

Sam smiled "Any time"

Lisa walked past Jessica jabbed her in the ribs and flashed her a thumbs up sign.

All four of them walked back towards the house Dean and Sam walled a little bit behind Jessica and Lisa who were busy laughing at each other to hear them. Sam punched Dean in the arm "You have a thing for Lisa don't you?" Dean grinned "Maybe, but I should ask you the same thing about Jessica." Sam gave Dean a sly look "I'm not going to lie."

They continued to walk towards the house until they heard a long wolf howl. It caused Sam and Dean to stop in there track; chills ran down there spines as they looked around for the source.

"That was a wolf." Lisa and Jessica said calmly in unison.

"I thought you said there weren't any wolves in the area." Sam said looking at them

"That was when we thought you were fish and wildlife. And besides there is only one and he's ours." Lisa said proudly

"You have a wolf?" Dean said looking very impressed

"Yeah he was abandoned by his pack when he was only 2 weeks old. Our friend in Montana gave him to Lisa to foster. So he's really Lisa's because she was the one who raised him and she has the bond with him." Jessica explained.

Dean suddenly realized something "So that's why you were so defensive around us, you were protecting your secret!"

"Yeah, it isn't exactly legal to have a wolf around here unless you have the proper papers. But it's not like he's dangerous. We take him hunting with us all the time. He got a real good sense of the supernatural, he can sense things way before we can." Lisa said grinning proudly

"That's awesome." Dean said grinning at her

"Want to meet him?"

"Sure. He isn't going to bite me is he?" Dean said looking slightly apprehensive

"No only if he doesn't like you."

"That's reassuring"

Lisa tilted her head back and let out a well practice wolf howl. Seconds later the howl was answered by the deep howl they had heard earlier.

Suddenly a beautiful black wolf appeared it's blue eyes seemed to Pierce the night as it approached them.

"This is Shadow." Lisa said with a not of pride in her voice.

Shadow was sniffing the boys then he moved to greet the girls but suddenly he tensed as if he sensed something.

T.B.C...

Co-Authors note: Well I'm going to leave it here yes I'm mean but not to worry we have the whole story written out so the chapters should come faster. Please review we love feedback

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authors Note (Housefan): Please review; we really want to know how we are doing thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Goat Sucker

Chapter 5

Author: Charmedsupernaturalfan

Co Author: Housefan

Summary: Sam and Dean go to Texas where many mass animal killings and even unusual; the murder a little girl have been reported. Once there they receive some unexpected help.

Sorry it took so long to do this chapter well…the next chapter it is little short so I may do it soon…..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shadow began to growl his blue eyes seemed to be searching for something

"What is it boy"? Lisa asked him gently as she raised her gun.

Suddenly a rabbit came bounding across the clearing and Shadow started to chase it.

"Shadow come here "Lisa said sharply and the wolf obeyed reluctantly

"Oh he's really good at sensing the supernatural" Dean said with a smirk

"He's a wolf he has instincts you know" Lisa tried to sound mad but could keep the grin away.

"He hasn't been eating" Jessica said quietly looking at Shadow and he's hurt"

"What"? Lisa looked at Shadow she had just noticed the fresh wound on his chest and all his ribs were visible "Do you think it was the….

"I don't doubt it" Jessica cut her off

"Let's get him home" they all agreed to end the night of hunting till tomorrow night.

They began to walk to Lisa's and Jessica's house Lisa was caring Shadow Dean and Sam were walking silently side by side suddenly Lisa tripped in a gopher hole and dropped Shadow who let out a yield of pain.

"Stupid gophers! " Lisa shouted along with a few cures words Dean jogged over to her "it's not the gophers fault that you tripped " Dean squatted to down " you should've watch where you were going" Lisa just laid there on his back not saying anything, she was so embarrassed.

Dean offeres his hand and lifted her onto her feet and then went to get Shadow "I'll carry him" "But…" Lisa began but Dean cut her off with a "it's -no -problem –look" "Fine, but if you drop him" "I wont "Lisa said

Back at the house Lisa wad cleaning out Shadow wounds as Dean watch curiously "so where are your parents"? Sam asked "our father was abducted in Europe and our mom and brother are out there searching for him while we stay here and hunt evil " Jessica answered sadly "I'm sorry "Dean and Sam said together "Don't be " Lisa said looking up from the wound that she was now bandaging "My life is pretty good still"

"LISA!" Jessica was on her feet now turning red with anger "how can you say that you should be opening your Veterinary practice, and I should be studying to be a teacher! And Veronica is dead! "Jessica had tears streaming down her checks

"I didn't mean it…I wasn't thinking "Lisa said quietly "Of course you weren't you never are! " Jessica ran out of the house and Sam quickly followed Lisa looked shocked and quickly sat down

'You didn't "Dean started "don't Lisa buried her face into her hands "Was just going to say, it isn't easy being the oldest , I know you feel bad but it's your job to be strong during times of tragedy "Dean said comfortably

'It sucks " Lisa said shortly "That's why being the oldest is tough" Dean studied Lisa for awhile, she seemed to be the something "Thanks" Lisa said finally Dean stood up as Lisa turned her attention back to shadow . "And before he realized it her had wraped Lisa in a comforting embrace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam finally caught up with Jessica said looking slightly red. "No, I can't understand what you're going through but it's ok to run older sisters and older brothers can sometimes be real thick especially my brother things don't seem to bother them as mush as they bother us, but I guess it's only a mask, so that they seem strong and a source of comfort"

"I'm not a little girl! I don't need her to be the big sister and pretend everything is fine" Jessica said bitterly "Well if Lisa is anything like Dean, she probably forgets that she doesn't need to be stronger being the boss." Sam smiled "sometimes they just need a reminder. " "Yah your right." Jessica said with a smiled Sam pulled her into a hug.

Co-Authors note: Well I'm going to leave it here yes I'm mean but not to worry we have the whole story written out so the chapters should come faster. Please review we love feedback

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authors Note (Housefan): Please review; we really want to know how we are doing thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Goat Sucker

Chapter 6

Author: Charmedsupernaturalfan

Co Author: Housefan

Summary: Sam and Dean go to Texas where many mass animal killings and even unusual; the murder a little girl have been reported. Once there they receive some unexpected help.

Well….this is the last chapter for this week but next week I will do the next chapter!

Sam and Jessica broke a part they heard a noise coming from the bushes. They turned around towards the noise and began to walk towards it. Sam was silently praying that it was nothing but his prayers were not answered. Out of the bushes jumped the creature that had cornered earlier. This time the creature didn't show any signs of walking away its red eyes met theirs. His teethes were bared his ears were pinned back he stood tall on his four legs. He was growling fiercely, threateningly once again daring them to try and out run him.

Jessica reaches her hand to Sam's hand and hold it she was scared. They took the dare and ran for the door, but it was to fast for them the creature leapt into the barn just as Jessica shut the door. "What do we do now"? Jessica whispered not wanting to set off the goat sucker.

Sam slowly reached for his cell and dialed Dean's cell number hoping and praying he would answer. Finally he got an answer. "DEAN get down to the barn HURRY it's in here with US!" Sam hastily hung up and slowly put the cell in his pocket his eyes never leaving the goat sucker.

Finally the barn door open and in came Dean and Lisa guns raised Dean was the first to fire. Sending the bullet crashing into the goat sucker's head. Killing it instantly. "Nice shot" Sam called with a relieved note in his voice. "Let's get out of here" Jessica said shakily. "I agree" Lisa said as she made her way out the door.

Just as they were leaving another appeared this one was bigger uglier and was more aggressive. The goat sucker charged right at them. Lisa was the first to react she raised her gun and shot but the goat sucker was to quick the bullet did not enter his chest as Lisa had anticipated.

Instead the bulled entered his shoulder but it would not be a fatal wound and before Dean could shoot the goat sucker had run out of sight into the bushes. Dean started to run after him but Lisa stopped him.

"Are you crazy! If you run in there you'll be killed fro sure" Lisa said in a scared voice. "Earlier today you were ready to run after it yourself!" Dean retorted. "That was when I thought there was one but one we know there's more" Lisa said calmly. Dean seemed to hesitate before walking back towards the barn. 'So what do we do"? Dean asked

"We go back to the house and rethink our strategy "Sam answered before anyone else could

T.B.C……..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authors Note (Housefan): Please review; we really want to know how we are doing thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Goat Sucker

Chapter 7

Author: Charmedsupernaturalfan

Co Author: Housefan

Summary: Sam and Dean go to Texas where many mass animal killings and even unusual; the murder a little girl have been reported. Once there they receive some unexpected help.

Well….I already got chapter 8 done so I will update it with in a few hours!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Arrowlette sisters' house, Dean and Sam sat at the table, Lisa was making coffee and Jessica looked as if she was going to have a nervous break down.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked Jessica with a note of concern in his voice.

"No, my sister is dead were not any closer to killing the chuppa cabras or what ever you call them, I want my revenge now!" Jessica began to cry hysterically

"We'll get them." Was all Sam could say?

"I know but…" Jessica began

"Patience little sister, patience." Lisa interrupted firmly

Jessica looked as if she were about ready to beat the shit out of Lisa but she felt Sam's warn hand on her shoulder and just let Lisa go. "Alright I know," Jessica mumbled bitterly.

Lisa smiled reassuringly "We'll get 'em" Lisa said confidently before turning back to the coffee "Will someone see if Shadow is awake I gave him a sedative awhile ago."

Dean volunteered and went into the other room. He emerged from the room five minutes later with Shadow limping at his heels. "So, I can see why you got all protective around us he's quite a wolf."

Lisa blushed "I really thought you guys were fish and wildlife."

"I would have been defensive to if I were in your shoes, Fish and Wild Life would have taken him away and you probably would have done some serious jail time."

"I don't care about jail time it's just that if they find him he'll be thrown into a zoo or worse put down." Lisa looked slightly upset.

"Your secret is safe with me." Dean grinned

Lisa smirked "Are you sure you want to do Mr. Fish and Wildlife?"

"For you I'll make an exception." Dean reached down to pat Shadow, and the wolf rolled over on his belly.

"Wow I've never seen him do that with Jessica let alone with stranger." Lisa said with surprise "He only does that with me. He must really like you."

Jessica cleared her throat to get Lisa attention when Lisa looked up at her Lisa smiled nervously she knew her sister was gonna be pissed "Lisa I had a great idea you know how we use Shadow for hunting?"

"Yah?" Lisa wasn't sure were Jessica was taking this

"Well why don't we use him as bait for the…."

"Are you fucking crazy!" Lisa was on her feet now ready to smack her little sister across the face they way her mother did every time she cussed when she was little"Are you suggesting I send him to his death? I can't believe you even considered it!" Lisa was shouting so loud that even Shadow cowered to the corner of the room

"Lisa he's a dog." Jessica argued weakly

"He's not a dog he's a wolf!" Lisa stated plainly her voice shaking with anger.

Jessica took advantage of what Lisa just said "Exactly! He's got wild animal instincts he can take care of himself."

Lisa was silent as she though over what she said. Then she turned to Sam and Dean "What do you guys think?"

Sam was the first to answer, "I think Jessica may have a point…"

Dean interrupted him "But it's ultimately your decision he is your wolf." Dean said cutting off Sam

"I don't want anymore people to die; I guess if we get them all at one time and Shadow doesn't die…I…. we can use Shadow." Lisa said as tears formed in her eyes

Jessica hugged her sister "It's for the greater good, Lisa"

"Don't worry I won't let him die." Dean promised

Lisa simply nodded and they spent the rest of the night putting the finishing touches on the plan that would take place the following night

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At about 5 am they all finally went to bed. Jessica was sound asleep when her cell rang "He...llo" Jessica said sleepily

"Jessica! Oh my god there's something in my backyard hurry up and get here it just attacked my horse!"

Jessica was wide awake now "Cristina?" Jessica asked with a trace of fear in her voice "What does it look like?" But the line was already dead.

Jessica quickly got dressed and went into the kitchen she stared at her sister car keys for a moment. Lisa would kill her if she found out. But Jessica shook the thought away "Sorry sis but I'm borrowing your car." And she took the keys and ran out of the house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authors Note (Housefan): Please review; we really want to know how we are doing thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Goat Sucker

Chapter 8

Author: Charmedsupernaturalfan

Co Author: Housefan

Summary: Sam and Dean go to Texas where many mass animal killings and even unusual; the murder a little girl have been reported. Once there they receive some unexpected help.

Jessica was doing nearly 100mph on the highway to Cristina's house. Her mind was racing as she pilled up into the driveway. Along the driveway there was pools of blood, at the end of the driveway lay one of the creatures, it was still alive but barely. Jessica put a bullet through it's head and ran into the house.

"Cristina!" No answer "Cristina!" Jessica moved forward she bumbed into someone and drew her gun.

"Take it easy it's me." Came Sam's voice

Jessica let out a relieved sigh "Sam! What are you doing here?"

"I heard you get up and run out of the house and I decided to steal Dean's car and come after you. I beat you here when you got caught in to that pocket back on the highway; I already shot one of the suckers." Sam said with a sly grin

"Thanks, and I noticed." Jessica said smiling

"I found your friend she's safe she twisted her ankle so I carried her to the car were she'll be safe." Sam explained

"I figured, she must be scared shitless."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dean! Wake up!" Lisa said kicking Dean's bed

"What…" Dean woke up slowly

"Get up hurry." Lisa's voice sounded urgent

Dean woke up and was a little surprised to see Lisa standing there in the bedroom but he quickly registered the urgency in her voice "Hey...what is it?" Dean said sitting up in bed revealing his shirtless.

Lisa froze for a moment looking at Dean's finally toned body, but she quickly snapped out of it "Jessica is missing! And my car is gone she stole my car!"

Dean couldn't help but notice that Lisa wasn't properly dressed either but didn't say anything "O.k. Let me get dressed and get Sam and we'll go look for her."

Lisa noticed that Dean was looking at her and she looked down at herself she was in nothing but a flimsy night gown "Uh…I better get dressed to."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Five minutes later Dean burst into the kitchen were Lisa was fully dressed and waiting for Dean. "Sam's gone too!"

"Oh no! Let's go" they rushed outside to find that Dean's car had been taken too, "SAM! When I find you I'm going to bash your head in." Dean said aloud to the cold night air

Lisa's cell rang and she answerd "Hello?"

It was Jessica on the other end "Lisa, I'm with Sam at Cristina's house the goat sucker tried to kill her, but Sam saved her." Jessica said slightly panting

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Lisa yelled into the phone and you had no business stealing my car!"

"Lisa I'm sorry, I didn't have time will be home soon, bye."

The line went dead and Lisa closed her phone and put it in her pocket.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam led Jessica to the Impala was Cristina was crouched in the backseat, but as soon as she saw Jessica she burst out of the car and gave Jessica a quick hug.

"Are you ok?" Jessica said worriedly

"Ya, you? But the creature…I had just gotten home from a nighttime trail ride and it came at us and attacked my horse I ran into the house and called you." Cristina said as her voice shook with fear and exhaustion

"I showed up a few minutes later and saved her" Sam smiled slightly

"Thank you" Cristina said

"No problem, but from now on you have to be careful at night these things are everywhere." Sam said seriously

Cristina nodded and then shook her sore ankle "It's getting better."

"That's good, Cristina I think those things killed Veronica."

Cristina looked close to tears "I'm sorry."

Jessica sighed "And tonight I almost lost my best friend."

"But you didn't" Cristina said firmly "Now go back to your house, I'm sure Lisa's pissed that you stole her Lincoln Navigator."

"She is." Jessica said laughing "That's why I'm scared to go back."

Jessica and Cristina laughed for a minute and then hugged and said goodbye to each other. Sam and Jessica went into there separate cars and headed back to the house

When they got into the driveway Jessica got out of the car and leaned against the door and buried her head into her hands.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked for the millionth time that day.

Jessica impulsively hugged him "If you hadn't followed me and saved Cristina I would have lost my best friend." Jessica started to cry into Sam's chest "What would I have done without you. What's gonna happen when you guys leave?"

Sam made Jessica look at him "I'm here now and that's all that matters." Suddenly Sam could no longer resist the urge Sam's lips met Jessica's in what would become a deep passionate kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A young woman is walking down an abandoned road alone suddenly she hears a noise coming from the bushes she keeps walking faster this time. She stops again she hears the same noise again "Hello?" She calls out shakily no one answers her and she starts running. Then she hears aloud growl and falls down, the goat sucker jumps out of the bushes and attacks her.

**T.B.C….**

Authors Note (Housefan): Please review; we really want to know how we are doing thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Goat Sucker

Chapter 9

Author: Charmedsupernaturalfan

Co Author: Housefan

Summary: Sam and Dean go to Texas where many mass animal killings and even unusual; the murder a little girl have been reported. Once there they receive some unexpected help.

The next morning Lisa went to get the newspaper the front page immediately caught her eye. "Oh my gosh! Guys listen to this a little girl brutally killed and a wolf has been spotted and captured!" Lisa looked scared now.

"Where is Shadow?" "Lisa I'm sorry Shadow ran out of the house when I was running to go save Cristina"

"NO……!" Lisa was speechless but suddenly Lisa's cell rang. "H...Hello" Lisa was on the phone for a few minutes before she hung up…her face had turned into pale. "That was Cristina, she says that her dad who works for the fish and wildlife said that they captured Shadow, Cristina told him that Shadow is innocent but her dad says there is nothing he can do"

Lisa paused and seemed to be swallowing tears. "There going to kill him tomorrow" Lisa looked as if she were on the verge of tears. "Lisa I am so sorry this is all my fault" Jessica said with sad voice.

"No, it is not your fault you didn't know the officials would be around." Lisa said this quietly not looking at anyone. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my room." Lisa didn't look back she just ran up the stairs. 'I can't believe this; I can't believe I caused this. "Jessica said quietly.

"This wasn't your fault Jessica." Sam said taking her hand into his. "I'll be back" Dean said as he headed for his stairs "If you don't mind" "Go ahead" Jessica said

Dean went up the stairs and knocked on Lisa's bedroom door. "WHAT!" came Lisa irritated reply. "It's me, Dean." "Come in."

Dean walked into her bedroom which looked slightly on the messy side. "Sorry about my organized mess." Lisa grumbled "its fine." Dean noticed she was trying to hide something. "What are you doing?" "Nothing" Lisa said a little to quickly "I'll be the judge of that" Lisa took a step back and revealed a bunch of rope, a giant bag of dog food, and a gun.

"I'm busting him out" Lisa looked at him seriously "And there nothing you can do to stop me" Dean looked at her for a moment unsure of what to say. "You crazy" He said looking into her brown eyes. "But I like your thinking, I'll be right behind you" "Thanks" Lisa said looking rather shocked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

30 minutes later everything was settled Jessica and Sam would go hunting for the chupacabras and Lisa and Dean would go free Shadow and they would both meet at the edge of the town.

"Good luck sis" Lisa said to Jessica

"Ditto" Jessica replied

Sam and Dean nodded to each other and parted there ways.

Jessica getting into Lisa's car with Sam (This time with Lisa's permission) and Lisa getting into Dean's car with Dean.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author (charmedsupernaturalfan):

I hope you guys like this chapter and let me know if you guys want me to do the next chapter bye Saturday or Sunday!

Authors Note (Housefan): Please review; we really want to know how we are doing thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Goat Sucker

Chapter 10

Author: Charmedsupernaturalfan

Co Author: Housefan

Summary: Sam and Dean go to Texas where many mass animal killings and even unusual; the murder a little girl have been reported. Once there they receive some unexpected help.

Author (charmedsupernaturalfan):

There are only 2 more chapters left. If you guys love this story Housefan and I could do another story with them together! But not about the goat suckers. We really want to know if you guys want it or not...so please tell us we really want to know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Jessica parked on deserted access road leading into the woods. "We have to park here because if I scratch Lisa's Lincoln Navigator she'll kill me." Jessica said sarcastically

"It's alright I don't mind the walk" They went to the trunk and got two loaded rifles (one fro each of them) and two back up pistols. They also grabbed trash bags, rope, a knife, and two thermoses filled with coffee. "Well…you can't say were not prepared." Sam said surveying their equipment. "Well...thats for sure." Jessica said stirring her trash bags, rope, and there thermos into her bag.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Dean and Lisa were parking in front of the Fish and Wildlife building. They both stood at his trunk, silently Lisa pulled out a rifle, and Dean looked shocked.

"You plan on shooting someone tonight?" Lisa realized what he was talking about. "OH…NO, NO, NO it's filled with tranquilizers." She pulled out 4 more tranquilizers from her pocket to show him. "If we meet a guard he or she should be out for least 5 hours." Lisa grinned and stuffed the tranquilizers back into her pocket. Dean grabbed some rope and the wolf's harness and leash and they head to the building.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam and Jessica walk down an old dusty path. The light from their flashlight bouncing from hole to tree to any direction they heard a noise from. "So, you're going to Montana with your sister after this?" Sam asked casually "Yep, Lisa got a friend who runs a wolf rescues, we'll be taking Shadow there. We'll stay there for a while until everything dies down and then we'll go to California to live with out grandma." Sounds like a real trip."

"Yeah and we can never come back here at least not Lisa." Jessica sighed Sam was about to speak but suddenly something ran out in front of them. "There it is!" Jessica whispered urgently

But the thing was running from them followed by three more. Sam and Jessica drew their rifles and ran after them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lisa and Dean finally broke into the building and were moving down a corridor. They came to a stop in front of a door which was labeled "CAUTION: Dangerous Animals"

"This is our stop!" Lisa said with a trace of excitement in her voice.

They walked down the row of cages coming to a stop in front of the smallest one there chained to the corner with a tight muzzle on stood Shadow. "What the hell did they do all this for he's not even dangerous!" Lisa seemed angry.

"Well…some people are just stupid "Dean said as he fished the bolt cutters from the sack he was carrying. "Care to do the honors?" Lisa took the bolt cutters from Dean and cut the chain that was rocking the door and then went in and removed the muzzle that tied tightly around Shadow's muzzle.

5 minutes later she was leading him out of the room and into the corridor with Dean. Suddenly they froze someone's flashlight bean was coming down the hall. "Hey…who's in here" came a deep voice.

"RUN!" Lisa shouted she pulled out her rifle. The guard was already to close Lisa took aim and pulled the trigger within seconds the guard was knocked out on the ground. "AW…." Lisa sarcastically cooed "Like a baby" Dean finish for her "Let's get the heck out of here"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam and Jessica were closing in on the remaining two goat suckers. (They had already killed one) Jessica took a shot and missed but the bulled hit a rock and bounced back and hit it in the head anyway. "Nice shot" Sam said as he finished the leaving one. Suddenly they reached a dead end and the remaining goat sucker turned on them.

Sam reacted first and planted one speeding bullet right through the side of his neck. "And then there was none." Sam said with a triumphant smile. "Look like this is where they lived. Jessica said pointing to a small cave that was now deserted. "A job well done" Sam said throwing the goat suckers dead body into the trash bag. "Now let's go find the other two and get the heck out of here" Jessica said

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About an hour later the Winchester brothers and the Arrowlette sisters met in the clearing outside of town.

"Well…we'll follow you guys for a few days and then I guess we have to go our separate way." Dean said looking sad. "Yeah I guess" Lisa and Dean looked into each others eyes for the longest time. All of a sudden a woman appeared but she wasn't just any woman she was a spirit and a pissed off one to!

"HOW DARE YOU!" She looked angrily at them.

T.B.C…………..

Authors Note (Housefan): Please review; we really want to know how we are doing thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Co-A/N: Here is the last chapter of "Goatsucker" It's been a great story to help write, and I hope you guys had as much fun reading it as we had writing it. Thanks.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The spirit glared at Lisa, Jessica, Sam, and Dean, "HOW DARE YOU KILL MY BABIES!" She shouted into the formally still night.

Dean smirked "Babies? You call those ugly pieces of shit your babies?" This only succeeded in making the spirit more pissed off then she already was, which when they first saw her didn't seem possible. The spirit threw Dean a couple of yards using what seemed to be telekinesis.

"Dean!" Lisa shouted as she ran to Dean's side "You alright?" Lisa asked with much concern, in her voice.

"Why do you call those '_things' _your babies?" Sam chose his next words cautiously "No offense but who would want murderous Goat Suckers? Who could love murderous goat suckers?"

The spirit stared him down she looked like she was about to do what she did to Dean to him "They were my pets my beloved pets."

Jessica, who was standing behind Sam, got in front of him. "How could you have pets like them they killed innocents! They killed my sister!" Jessica was so angry she felt she might do something drastic.

"When I was alive I found them, they were mean and nasty, I tried to train them, I really didn't like them. But I hoped that if I trained them they would be kind. But I was wrong they ended up killing a child and soon after they killed me. This was over a hundred years ago." The spirit said anger seeming to rise in her voice again.

"Why did you let them kill my sister? She was only six years old she didn't do anything she was innocent." Jessica said angry hot tears falling from her eyes.

"Well to bad! She's dead get over it!" The spirit laughed loudly evilly.

The laugh only added fuel to the angry flame that was rising deep within Lisa and Jessica. Their anger had reached the point were they could not contain it any more. Lisa and Jessica bolted for the spirit they didn't know what they were going to do. It was just one of those things people do without thinking one of those things that get people killed. Dean and Sam grabbed the girls and held them "Let us GO!" They shouted in unison as they struggled.

The spirit laughed at the girls' pitiful attempts and threw them all to the ground, and then as they were all getting to there feet again she disappeared.

"We need to go the car and get the stuff, we have to find her body and quickly." Sam said as he ran in that direction.

"I know were the body is!" Lisa said trying to get her breath back as it had been knocked out of her when they were thrown.

"Where?" Dean said as he rubbed her back in an attempt to ease her breathing.

"I remember reading about a lady who was mauled by something they said was a wolf about a hundred years ago her body was buried in the old cemetery just about three hundred yards from here." Lisa said finally getting her breath back.

"Ok"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lisa and Jessica sat in the car watching Dean and Sam dig up the grave. Sam and Dean had made them stay in the car because Jessica had hurt her arm and although her breath had returned Lisa's breathing was still slightly off. Suddenly the spirit appeared again and tossed Lisa and Jessica out of the car.

Sam and Dean got out of the whole when they heard the girls' scream.

"Jessica!" Sam called

"Lisa!" Dean shouted as they both saw the girls flying towards a tree. They ran towards them, once there they saw Lisa choking Jessica.

"Lisa what are you doing!" Sam shouted.

Dean realized that the spirit had possessed Lisa. And acted quickly "Forgive me Lisa!" Dean hit her on the back on the head knocking her out instantly.

The spirit left the body and faced the guys again. Sam ran towards the open grave and quickly salted and gassed the bones while Dean kept the spirit busy. "This is for Veronica Arrowlette." He said as he tossed a match into the grave.

Dean watched as the spirit seemed to turn to stone and grumble at his feet, She was finally destroyed the job was over.

Sam ran to Jessica's aid and felt her neck there was a pulse but she wasn't breathing. Sam didn't hesitate he quickly did CPR. After what seemed like hours but was only a minute Jessica came around. "Jessica!" Sam kissed Jessica and Jessica kissed him back.

"Sam, the bitch she possessed Lisa." Jessica stammered

"We know I had to knock her out." Dean said pointing to Lisa's unconscious form, "She'll be fine, and it'll be like having a hang over."

Jessica smiled but then got serious "What about the spirit?"

"Destroyed" Sam said simply.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three hours later they found a hotel to stay for the night. Lisa had finally woke in up, but her head was sore.

"You ok Lisa?" Jessica said with concern

"Yeah I'm fine, Dean did what he had to do, and I'm sorry sis." Lisa said apologetically

"You didn't know." Jessica said quickly

Lisa nodded and looked over at Shadow who was sleeping in the corner. "I'm going to take a quick nap," Lisa turned over on her side and closed her eyes.

Jessica just shook her head. And sat in silence her thoughts were soon broken by a soft knock on the door she smiled she knew who it was. "I gave you guys the spare key for a reason she shouted at the door."

Sam opened the door. "Sorry we didn't know if you were changing."

"Did Lisa come around yet? We brought Coffee and doughnuts." Dean set down four coffees and a box of doughnuts.

"Yah she just rolled over and went to sleep again." Jessica said with light exasperation.

Dean smirked and ran to the bed Lisa was laying on and did a type of belly flop close to Lisa causing her to tumble from the bed. Shadow woke up and ran over to her instantly licking her nurturing them way another wolf would lick the wounded of the pack.

"Dean! What the hell did you do that for?" Lisa said looking up at him, she couldn't help but smile at the way he was studying her.

Dean joined her on the floor. "I'm sorry I just couldn't resist." Dean said with a mild grin.

Lisa smiled despite herself "Do try next time."

"Are you ok?"

Lisa nodded "Yeah, just a little head ache, but it's going away"

"Good." Dean said as he looked at her there was an awkward silence for a moment before Dean leaned in and kissed her. Lisa was taken totally off guard by it. But didn't pull away. This kiss would have deepened and possibly turned into something more if Sam and Jessica hadn't coughed awkwardly.

Dean and Lisa pulled away and looked up at Jessica and Sam "What haven't you ever seen to people kiss before." Lisa joked to get rid of the awkwardness that had settled into the room. Everybody laughed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning they all stood in the parking lot getting ready say their goodbyes. The mood wasn't one of happiness Lisa and Dean sat on the curb Shadow between them. Sam and Jessica were talking by the Impala.

"So this is it for awhile." Lisa said sadly.

"It's only two months." Dean said reassuringly

Sam and Jessica joined them on the curb. "Lisa we have to get going." Jessica said with intense regret.

"I know, I know…"

After final kisses and hugs all around Lisa and Jessica got into Lisa's car and left to begin their long journey to Montana.

Sam and Dean stood there and watched as Lisa's Lincoln Navigator became a speck on the horizon.

"Well…" Dean started but then stopped

"I know I'm going to miss them to." Sam finished for him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Jessica walked out of a store caring a plastic bag filled with what seemed like ice cream. Someone screamed somewhere and Jessica dropped everything and ran towards the scream to come face to face with a spirit, the spirit beat her pretty badly Jessica lay there unconscious and bleeding._

Sam woke up covered in cold sweat. "Dean wake up!" Sam kicked at his bed trying to get him up. "Dean wake up!"

Dean bolted up right and looked up at Sam. "What? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"Dean, we have to go to Montana after Jessica and Lisa, I had a dream that a spirit attacked Jessica, "

Dean got out of bed quickly and got dressed he didn't need any further explanation "Let's go to Montana!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CO-A/N: The sequel to the story will be posted soon. The story would be called "The Ghost Killer" I (Housefan) will be getting a pen name change as soon as I'm done putting up the rest of my other story. Will hope you guys liked the story, looking forward to the sequel.


End file.
